Bitter sweet
by EmiNomNomz64
Summary: ITS THE WEEK BEFORE SEVENTH GRADE WHEN NAGIHIKO FALLS FOR A GIRL WHO SECRETLY HAS A DESIRE TO BE PERFECT, BUT WILL SAIYA GET IN THEIR WAY? NAGIHIKO X OC  PLZ READ!
1. INTRO

HI IM EMILIENE BUT PEEPS CALL MEH EMI, ANYWAY TAKE IT AWAY NEMI! NEMI: EMINOMNOMZ64 DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! _

_Nagihiko walked calmly up the road with Rhythm perched on his shoulder."Man, it's the last week of summer already, next week we'll be seventh graders." He sighed. He looked up to see a girl running hastily past him. She had long light brown hair tied in two low pig tails and the bluest eyes. Even as she sped up the street Rhythm did'nt take his eyes off her. "What's wrong Rhythm?" asked the curious boy. "Nothing" Rhythm replied. 'Weird', the tiny chara thought,'I thought I sensed something…'. "She looks troubled lets go see what happened." Nagi said._

_ -Michiko's POV-_

_"Man, I blew it this time!" the nervous girl thought out loud. "I-I'm sorry Michie!" squeaked the little chara, " it's because of me chara-changing so suddenly!". Michiko wiped a stray tear and remembered, She was at the park trying to make friends in this new place there. Nemi , her Guardian character decided to try helping, as in showing off and angering the kids. She dreamt up Nemi from a dream to be multi-talented, confident and graceful…in other words perfect. Nemi had black hair that was held up in two white bows, a little white dress adorned with white bows, a little black satchel that pretty much held EVERYTHING, and white ballet flats. Michiko heard some rustling and then amerged a girl..? No it was a boy with long indigo locks of hair. "W-who are you?"Michiko stampered._

_Sorry that's it's so short!_ _This is officially my first fanfic I have ever written. And my first crappy masterpiece… TT _TT plz review and I don't mind that you hate it. Just if you don't have anything nice to comment then don't comment at all!tell me if I should contieniue uh…__I promise I'll get better! Nemi , disclaimer plz!__NEMI: EMINOMNOMZ64 DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!IF SHE DID IT'D BE A LOAD OF CRAP AND WILL FAIL EPICALLY!__ME:WHAT YOU SAY?_


	2. CRAP I FORGOT THE KEYS

.RETURNED! ANYWAY NAGI DISCLAIMER PLZ! X3 NAGI: WHY AM I HERE AGAIN? RHYTHM: EMINOMNOMZ64 DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! EMINOMNOMZ64: I SAID NAGI TO DO IT! :O *CHASES RHYTHM WITH BROOM*

Normal pov

"Don't worry I don't bite."Nagi giggled in response.," Im Nagi."" Im Michie.." " You may want to use this." He said as he handed the girl a handkercheif and she took it reluctantly. Her eyes widened as her eyes rested on Rhythm, "you have one too?" Rhythm did not answer but floated over to Nemi to begin a conversation. "I haven't seen you here before are you new here?" Nagi asked. Michiko sadly remembered the predicament from earlier causing a warm tear to glide down her rosy cheek. " I prefer not to talk about it but I'll explain. " She answered softly.

NAGI'S POV

I listened intently to the sobbing damsel (OMG!). "Hey me and my friends are gonna hang out at the movies tomorrow, wanna come?" I remarked. "Really?" she whispered. "Really." I answered.

SAIYA(WTF?) POV

'W-WHAT!' the creeper thought. It had been awhile since she gave up on Kukai and Tadase and decided long hair is smexii (NO OFFENSE IKUTO!). She silently waited until Nagi left and strode out from behind the tree. "Oh, hello are you a friend of Nagi's?" asked Michiko. "Must warn you don't trust him." Saiya lied, "he hurted me I don't want the same to you." "What did he d-do?"Michie asked hesistantly. "Its too painful",Saiya lied again.

NORMAL POV

Michiko walked home with a lot on her mind. 'Did he really lie to that girl?' 'Then should I trust him?' She rummaged through her purse and and realized she didn't have her key." Oh, no… "she whispered. Her parent weren't going to be home until Wednesday. It was Sunday. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Mi, why aren't we inside?" Nemi asked sleepily. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Michie whimpered. "You've been crying a lot." said a voice. She whipped around and saw Nagi. "What are you doing here?"said Michiko." I went back to the bench and noticed this." He held up her key. "THANKS!" she beamed, " come in." she said noticing the slight sprinkle from earlier was becoming a sheet of rain. "Where's Rhythm?" asked Nemi. "BOO!" Rhythm yelled. " Nemi go get some towels, I'll make hot cocoa." Michiko commanded, "Be back in a minute ok?" and left, her light brown hair swaying.

"Soooo….." Rhythm said slyly. " So what?" Nagi asked as he gazed at the pictures in the hallway, he can smell the cocoa already. " I was wondering if you li-" Rhythm began. "AAAAA!" 'Michiko!'Nagi thought. He ran to the kitchen to see her sucking on her throbbing index finger. " Don't suck on it. Here." He said as he guided her hand to the cold water of the sink. " How many marshmellows?" she asked as if nothing happened at all. "Two for me, one for Rhythm." Nagi sweatdropped. ".RETURNED!" called a struggling Nemi . Nagi and Rhythm grabbed a towel. " There you go Nemi you deserve it." Michiko said as she passed out the cocoa. After that, they watched the news and learned it wouldn't stop pouring until the next afternoon. Michiko raised a phone to Nagihiko cheek, which made him jump in surprise. "You go call your mom while I'll set up a bed for you" she giggled.

A little later….

Nagi put down the phone. "Looks like we aren't going to the movies tomorrow either." He sighed. "I don't mind."Michiko said. Nagihiko was surprised that there wasn't the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice. "Aren't you upset? At all?" he stuttered. "Not really…" Michiko blushed and looked away. 'She's so cute when she blushes.' Nagi thought,' Wait what am I thinking?' " You can sleep in my parents room….If you want."Michiko said. "No I'll sleep on the couch. Really." He said in response. "Actually I think the couch is taken." She said while pointing to a snoring Rhythm and Nemi.

I HAVE CONQUERED CHAPTER 2! BUT I THINK IT'S A LIL ….CLICH'E. NAGI, not Rhythm DISCLAIMER Nagihiko: EMINOMNOMZ64 DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PLZ REVIEW AND SEND ME IDEAS FOR CH.3! AND REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO COMMENT DON'T COMMENT AT ALL.


End file.
